In prior art systems the pile fabric web is generally continuously fed to a motor-driven cutting apparatus. In one previously known apparatus of this kind the fabric web is fed over rotating rollers most of which have mutually parallel axes and is held firmly thereon with longitudinal prestress. A motorized cutting device is supported adjustably transverse to the feed direction of the fabric web in a supporting structure also containing the fabric web transport apparatus arranged so that the manually controlled cutting device cuts to the greatest extent possible along the napless or loopless pile-free zone.
On account of variable pretension of the fabric web or deviation of the actual feed direction of the fabric web from the correct feed direction, which can result also, among other things, from varying pretension of the fabric web, the actual feed direction of the fabric web must be controlled by an operator and the cutting apparatus is adapted to the actual feed direction of the fabric web as needed to at least approximately cut the fabric web lengthwise along the center of the napless or loopless zones.
These measures are extremely laborious, while on the other hand the prior art apparatus requires excessive concentration and reaction abilities of the operator so that cuts running somewhat crooked and off center frequently result.